


My Name is James...

by TheSorryWriter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSorryWriter/pseuds/TheSorryWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you hear the name 'Ryan', do you assume a man soaked in the blood of other, a grin only worn by insane asylum patients plastered on his lips. I'm sure you do. However, the name you do not hear, the name that only few know is James. James and Ryan have somewhat of a complication relationship, being in the same body, constantly fighting for control over the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name is James...

so to distinguish who is who with the text:

 

**Ryan**

_James_

Empesis

 

The office was nice.

 

It had a wood desk, no papers shewn about, surprisingly, despite the natural messy personality of the owner. A window was to James's left, but no sun shone through, considering that it was just about to be one in the morning. The chair he was seated in was rather comfortable too. And, despite the welcoming atmosphere, the request of the man behind the desk was too much for James.

 

“I'm not _him_ anymore, Burnie,” James muttered softly, looking down onto his lap, playing with his fingers while the office was silent. James could practically _feel_ the tension radiating off of the man in front of him. He was always the one who felt more than Ryan. The one who could tell what people were feeling all the time, instead of just when **he** had a knife to the person's throat. He shivered, fearing that, had Ryan not have needed him for survival, he would have killed James already.

 

Burnie shook his head, interrupting him when James tried to make an argument, “No, you'll be whoever I want you to be, whenever I ask you to be. Got it?” He shoved his finger in James's direction across the desk, threatening tone overcoming his voice. James flinched backwards slightly, Burnie's loud demeanor causing James to constantly shy away from him.  James never really liked Burnie, to be completely honest, but Ryan needed a release every once in a while.  **Ryan** needed to kill, or else he'd overwhelme james in a fit of murder and blood, James always coming back after the deed was done to 'clean up'. James should know. It happened once before.

 

“After all... You just had a baby, right?” James tensed immediately, head shooting up to see a smug grin plastered across Burnie's face. Burnie stood up from his chair, a black and brown leather fancy chair that cost like, a hundred dollars, slowly circling around from his area and into James' personal space. He drawled out slowly, teasingly almost, as if he were waiting to reveal a surprised for James. “Wouldn’t it be a shame if your little girl... Somehow... Got lost?”

 

He almost lost it. _Almost._

 

James clenched his fists, shutting his eyes tightly; This is Burnie's favorite game to play. Mind games. To test James to see if he'd bring Ryan out. ' _You're better than him James. Don't give in. Don't...'_

 

**"Don't you dare fucking touch his kid."** His voice got deeper. More, in control.  _James'_ **(He absolutely hated that name. So weak, so inferior.)** thoughts filtered away, being replaced by thoughts of murder and torture. Ryan gripped the armrests of the chair  **(Mahogany wood, pratically new, obviously bought online and recently, based on how easily his fingernails dig into the polish.)** tightly, glaring daggers at the man seated on the front of his desk lazily, looking up from his nails slowly after Ryan had spoke.

 

“Oh,” Burnie smiled, outstretching his hand to Ja- **Ryan**... Right...Ryan... “Ryan. Glad you could join me.”

 

Ryan glared at the limb in front of him, shoving it aside after a beat. Burnie thinks that he can get on Ryan's good side, when he doesn't realize that Ryan doesn't have a good side. 

**Imbecile.**

 

Ryan shot up from his small, cushioned chair, thinking ' **Subject is right-handed, therefor will fight back with a right jab, disorientate with hard tap to the center of skull. Hold down both hands with left above subjects' head and press right thumb to jugular with remaining hand behind neck to allow strong hold and grip. Enough to weaken breathing. Do not kill. Repeat, do not kill.** '

 

He does what's required of him, easily pinning Burnie within seconds. Burnie smiles, and, despite being red-faced and terrified ( **Subject's heart rate increased, pupils dilating and, plus, it was so obvious** **Ryan** **and** _James_ **could feel it**.), says to him, “You see? You  love being Ryan.”

 

Ryan bashed his head into the wall.

 

Blood painted the wall behind Burnie's head, Ryan growling into his ear, “ **You and James made a deal that our family wouldn't be involved in this.** ”

 

“Ah,” Burnie nodded towards Ryan, raising his eyebrows. Ryan noticed that his teeth were red, Burnie's voice getting raspy when he spoke.“That was only if you, my good man, killed who and when I wanted you to.”

 

“ **And if I just kill you now?** ” Ryan released his hold on Burnie's neck, reaching into his pocket to reveal a small pocket knife that gleamed in the dimness of the office. He dangled it in front of Burnie's face, smirking when the man tried to recoil from the blade. Burnie had seen what Ryan could do with this small scalpel in hand. The **screams** **,** the **tears** and **begs** to be released from this world and into one away from Ryan. All. Because. Of.  **Ryan.**

 

Burnie chuckled, actually chuckled, at Ryan, grinning a red and smug smile. “You wouldn't. James' would stop you before you had the chance. He's the one who knows what will happen to his family if you do.”

 

Ryan glowers at the man below him, thinking for once, about what could happen if he killed this man. He wracked his brain trying to find the answer, going over all the files, every memory he had, of what Burnie would to to his family. But, nothing. INstead of asking 'nicely'  **(As how J ames would have done.) **Ryan knocked Burnie out with a quick blow to the right side of the head, an inner conflict beggining to arise in his mind.

 

**Tell me.**

 

_N-No!_

 

**Why not? This is** **our** **family, isn't it?**

 

_Well...Well, I guess._

 

**Then what's the problem, James?**

 

_He... He said he'd kill them._

 

**…**

 

_I knew this would happen! This is why I don't tell you anything! You always-_

 

**I'm going to murder him.**

 

_W-What?! No! No, you're not!_

 

**Yes, I am. And you can't stop me.**

 

_Oh, I can stop you plenty!_

 

**Oh, really?**

 

_Who do you think the dominate one here is?!_

 

...

…

 

_ **I**_ **_am_.**

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? tell me plz


End file.
